How letters started it all
by lizziekiss
Summary: this is an AU! Inuyasha is in a boys reform home, Kagome is a bright student looking to pass some time with a penpal, what will happen as they get to know each other? will they become friends? will they fall in love? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N : in countries besides the us reform homes are kinda like group homes but for bad kids like one teeny tiny step down from juvinle hall, but are run like prisons. Even the kids are treated like prisoners mostly similar in the way you have to serve a sentence. Also a lot of prisons have innmate penpal programs.

Dear mr. Tashio, Inuyasha,

Hello my name is hirurashi, Kagome and I got your name and address from the pen pal club I just joined. Although I didn't know I would be writing to a prison innmate. I even considered throwing away your address but I figured you must be lonely if you gave your name to a penpal club. Let me tell you a little about myself: I am a few weeks away from my 16th birthday and am in the 8th grade. I am trying to get into the best high school I can because It will make getting into college just that much easier. I spend a lot of time studing so I may take some time between letters. My mother said I could only do this if my grades didn't suffer. I hope you will write back soon even if it is only to tell me to get a new pen pal. I hope that getting this letter brightens your day (even if its only a little!)

Your pen pal,

hirurashi, Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Dear Ms. Hirurashi,

Thank you for taking the time and energy to write to me. Most people just send me a postcard to tell me to get a new penpal. I always assumed that people thought I was in prison and you have confirmed it, as you wrote that you didn't know that you would be writing to an inmate. I am not (and hopefully never will be) in prison, yes I live in the "Kyoto reform village" but it is a reform home for boys. I guess everyone expects some hardened criminal but the truth is that there are only teenage boys here. If it offers any solace your letter did brighten my day, because you are the only person who has written me a real letter. Thank you for offering me your friendship, thank you.

Your penpal,

Tashio, Inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3

-1Dear Inuyasha

please do not think that I am being too forward by calling you by your first name, its just that I feel like we are already are friends. Anyways it sounded friendlier. I hope that I can help you feel less lonely.if you don't mind I would like to know how you ended up getting sent to the reform home. If you would like it , my family and I will pray for you and your safe release. Im just not sure if I understood you correctly about what you meant when you said that I was the only one to write to you personally . Im sorry to ask but what about your family? Im sure that they love you enough to al least write to you. Please write back soon.

Your penpal,

Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

-1Dear Kagome,

It took a while to get your letter and I was afraid that you had stopped writing to me. Sadly I have no real family anymore all I have left is my half brother ,sesshumaru, and in all reality he is just too busy to write to me. He hasent written me since he took over running my late fathers business. He has however been having his assistant jaken send me packages full of everything I need, and a steady supply of ramen. sesshumaru tries to visit me as often as he can, which is about once a month. I don't want to bore you with the whole story of why im stuck here but the main reasin is that I have no where else to go. I don't fit in anywhere else. Thanks for writing me its really nice of you. Reading your letters helps the days go by faster. Please tell me somethings about yourself , like what you do for fun, where you go to hang out and stuff like that. Well please write back soon.

Your penpal

Inuyasha


	5. Chapter 5

-1Dear Inuyasha,

I hope that you are doing well and your stomach is full of ramen. I know you are worried but I wont stop writing you. I consider you a friend and I wouldn't want you to be lonely. Well let me tell you a few things about me. I live at a shrine with my grandfather who is the caretaker, my mother and by brother souta. I have been spending a ton of time studing so I can get into a good college. So much time that I rarely have time to hang out with my friends at all. I used to go to the movies all the time but I havent gone since I broke up with my ex hojo, I really try to stay away from there. I know its probably embarrassing but I really would like to know why you ended up in the reform home. What do you do all day there? You made it seem like you were so bored! I would write more but I need to study for my math test.

Your friend

Kagome


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Kagome,

I really apprecate you being my pen pal, weather you know it or not it means a lot to me. I imagine that I owe you at least an explanation of why I am here. To put it bluntly I am a Hanyou, my father was the great inu-no-tashio but he died when I was only a small child, in a car accident from What I was told. my mother died a few years later when my mother and I were traveling and were attacked she fought off the attackers so I could escape, but they ended up killing her, its sad that she died protecting me. But since I had no other family to take care of me at that time I went from foster home to foster home. I never lasted long anywhere I go because I am always treated like second best, since im a half breed many look down on me. But the home I live in is for kids like me that have a hard time keeping a home, they have a school here we go to and then you pick an extra subjet that you get trained in. I picked automotive and so they teach me how to repair cars so that I will have a good skill for when I get out. I didn't like it at first but now I really seem to. Im lonely but at least im safe. Im sorry that your ex ruined going to the movies for you, because that was one of my favorite things to do in my spare time. I hope you did well on your test. I don't want to sound like a pervert but would you be willing to send a picture of yourself to me? I just like being able to see who im talking to. Write back soon!

Your friend

Inuyasha


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-** for all of you that have asked for the chapters to be a little longer well here is comes... this is going to be the last of the super short chapters... as they are getting past the part of 'just getting to know each other'... but read on! and there is a little supprise in store for all of you for the next chapter!

Dear Inuyasha,

I enclosed that picture you asked for I know its no the best picture but it's the only one I had just laying around the house… and Im super sorry that it took me a whole month to write you back, please don't think that I ever could forget you, its not that simple. But I have been busy, but I have great news! I got into one of the best high schools! And my two best friends are going to go with me. One of them is really smart and the other is just like me struggling to get into a good school but when we both made it, our smart friend decided to go with us! Its great really, I know its gonna sound weird but sometimes I wish that you could go to my school as well so that you would have friends Im sure you would be pretty popular. But I also enclosed my email address just in case you have acess to a computer because then it would be much easier to send letters back and forth, and I just got a new computer as a acceptance gift from my mother. (I think that she was very supprised that I managed to get into such a good school)

But anyways write back soon!

Your friend,

Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I do not spell check the letters… why? Because when Im writing someone a letter I don't go back and fix all the mistakes… people are only human after all, and I wanted to make this seem like it was really being written back and forth. But Enjoy!

To: Kagome

From: Inuyasha

Attachment: sexyhanyou.gif

Hey Kagome!

So Im finally sending you an email… first I had to get up the nerve to… but I also wanted to send you a picture of myself, I figured since you send me one that I should send you one as well, please pay no mind to the ears, all half breeds have them, and sure they're cute but they tend to have people start a lot of fights with me.

So have you started high school? Cause Im about to start my junior year… that means only this year and next year untill Im finally out of this place its crazy that I would be so happy to leave the only place that's wanted to keep me around, but also I havent gotten in a single fight for almost a month, I was hoping that I would be able to earn some privledges, like being able to get out of this place for a few hours. Seems that if you can behave long enough then they think that you deserve to get some time away, and I havent gotten that for almost a year.

Seshomarru came to visit me yesterday too, it was cool, hes been really busy and is super stressed out, but he wants me to change the classes im taking so that I can learn a skill that he can use, he offered me a position in the company when I turn 18 and as long as I can stay out of trouble. I just hope that I can keep my nose clean for that long.

I know Im gonna sound stupid when you read this but I was wondering if you had seen any good movies lately? I want to go see one when I get some time out and was wondering which one I should go see.

Anyways I gotta jet.

Inuyasha.

--

Reply to: Inuyasha

From: Kagome

Inuyasha,

You should go see 'shrine of the devil' it looks so good that me and some school friends are going to go see it this weekend.

By the way… I havent had a chance to see your picture, my computer is having a hard time loading it and ive been super impatient with it, but I assume that your ears are super cute.

Why not try advertising? Im sure that your brothers company has an advertising dept. and Ive heard that it pays well… or you could try to learn some higher math and work the payroll dept. but I would see if you can take some business communications classes and that way you would know how to speak that hot shot business lingo.

I hope that you can keep outta trouble long enough to get some free time you sound like you need it, but you never told me what did you think of my picture? And please don't show it around to all the guys there… well I guess you could, I mean I know that guys like to brag a lot about girls, so really if you wanted you could tell them that you have a girlfriend… and just show them my picture.

But I will talk to you soon, I would have written more but I have math homework that I should be doing right now.

Love,

Kagome.


End file.
